The Best Worst Summer Ever
by WhisperingMockingJay
Summary: Bella Evergreen and her family have moved to Castle Rock for her fathers new job. When a her holiday takes an intresting turn Bella begins to doubt everything. And when she starts to fall for Chris Chambers, how will she feel when the summer has to end?
1. Worst Idea Ever

Chapter 1-Worst Idea Ever!

Prologue

I thought going to America was the worst idea my parents had ever had. I mean, why would I want to go across the ocean to see exactly what I could see right here. As you can see my attitude stunk. It was the summer of 1965 and I hated my parents for making me give up my holidays.

Looking back, I realise it wasn't a bad move to make. Sure, I'd missed my friends, missed going to the beach, missed hanging out with the people who understood me best. But I'd made new friends. People who understood me even better. New how it felt to be different, hated, just because you weren't the same as everybody else.

I wonder if I could change it, would I? Would I give up the most amazing summer of my life to be back home on a beach with my friends, safe from the terrors of Castle Rock? Maybe then things would be different, but then maybe not…

I through my suitcase down on the bed as Anna slumped down in my desk chair.

"Are you sure you can't stay? My parent's said its fine!" She twirled her hair around a finger, making her already curly black hair curl even more.

"Yeah, my dad said that if I moaned one more time about this bloody trip then I'd be grounded for a year when we get back," I moaned, throwing a pair of keds on top of the already brimming suitcase.

My dad had gotten a job in America, in a small town named Castle Rock. It wasn't a big job and it was only temporary but my parents still insisted that I go with them. I would only be there for the summer, but it was the last summer I would have that wasn't filled with job interviews. After the summer I would complete my final year at High School. My parents, being the boring ones they were, didn't seem to see the importance of this holiday.

Anna looked at me through her brown eyes, determined to make me feel guilty.

"I'm sorry!" I shout at her. "I've tried everything. They won't even let me stay at Robert's place." Robert was my older brother who lived in London in a studio filled with his art. He was rarely at home, so I would have all the freedom I needed. My parents, however, seemed to think that a seventeen year old girl was incapable of looking after herself.

I through a few more items into the case. Jeans, a few of my skirts, more keds. I refused to put in any of the little high heels my mother insisted I wore.

I hear a sigh and see Anna getting up to leave.

"You're leaving? I thought you were staying for dinner?" I asked, looking at her.

"Sorry, promised I'd meet Ed." She enveloped me in a hug, them walked off. I listened and heard her leave the house.

Hurt coursed through my body. Anna was my only friend. The only one who didn't care that I was weird, that I would rather climb a tree or play baseball than gossip about someone's latest crush.

I finished packing and sat on my bed. My room looked bare. I'd only taken the things I'd need for the summer with me, but the room seemed to have grown five sizes in the absence of my books littering every surface.

"Bella! Dinner's ready!" I heard my mother shouting from downstairs. I ignored her call and looked at myself in the mirror.

Big blue eyes, lighter on the inside with a darker almost black ring around them. Red hair, falling in waves past my shoulders. Pale skin, with a few freckles on my cheeks. I signed and looked down. Isabella Evergreen, soon to be depressed teenager…

I closed my eyes as the plane began to land and feel slightly sick. I absolutely hated planes.

I thought about the chaotic journey to distract me from the turbulence the plane was now experiencing.

Firstly, my mother nearly got arrested for jokingly asking my father if the gun in her bag was considered a carry-on item. Then, as if to make things worse, the alarm went off when she walked through the arc, meaning a 10 minute disaster as she was searched. As if my life could get any worse! But, it could. We then missed our flight and had to wait 16 hours for the next one. That was 16 hours of my parents bickering and babies crying and god knows what else…

I felt the plane touch ground and exhaled a sigh of relief. I looked out of the window and saw the earth was bone dry and the sun was blazing in the sky. At least I might actually manage to get a tan, I thought grimly.

Getting out of the airport seemed to take hours of queues and customs and random American's saying hi. When I felt like I was going to explode, we finally made it to reception.

A young man stood waiting for us. His suit was dusty and it was clear he was sweating under all those layers. In his hands he had a cardboard sign with the name "Evergreen" written on it in block capitals.

"Hi!" He grinned as we approached. He grabbed my hand and shook it enthusiastically. I stared at him wondering how someone could be so cheerful.

"My name's Grant and I'll be making sure you all get home and settled in."

My dad had been given a complementary home for us to live in for the duration of his placement. Apparently, it was right in the centre of Castle Rock.

We slunk into Grant's car. The leather seats were hot and sticky and I felt myself beginning to sweat in the surreal heat. I peeled of my jacket and rolled down a window, taking in the city that was Castle Rock.

The landscape was beautiful enough. In the distance, high mountains reached up into the sky and even from here I could see a huge majority of the land was forest. I grinned to myself, knowing where I would be spending most of the summer. Castle Rock itself was your typical little town. Shops lined the roads and a train track ran into the distance. Small houses with gardens of parched grass sat in rows for miles. Children ran around in the street, water guns in hand.

I smiled as one got his friend right in the face.

It wasn't long until we were turning into what I supposed was our street. The houses here all looked the same, though the one Grant parked outside of seemed to have a huge back garden filled with trees and flowers.

Grant grabbed our cases and led us inside. If I hadn't known were I was, I probably would have guessed I had walked into my own home. Stairs were adjacent to the front door and I could see straight into the kitchen from here.

Instead of going to admire the rest of the house with my family, I ran up the stairs and grabbed the best room I could find. Already in it were a bed and some shelves. The room had no life and it made me sad just standing here.

I walked to the window and looked out into the large garden. The trees were high and would at least provide a challenge for my climbing.

I sighed and began emptying the contents of my suitcase into various drawers and shelves around the room before slumping onto the bed. So far I was looking forward to the worst summer holiday ever…

**A/N- Hi! So this is my first story on this site! Its slightly random and this chapter is not incredibly great, but I promise if you keep reading it will get better ****J**** So, basically this is set during the summer holidays before Chris and Geordie's last year of high school. So enjoy and I would love to hear what you think, so please review!**


	2. Random Meetings

Chapter 2- Random Meetings

The next day I decided to get out of the house and see some more of the neighbourhood. Besides, on our drive I had seen a bunch of trees that I was just itching to climb up.

I dressed in a pair of denim crops and my usual white keds. I pulled on a light t-shirt and was straight out the door.

It was only eleven but the sun was already sending down waves of heat. It wasn't long before I could feel the beads of sweat forming on my forehead.

The streets were quiet, though I could hear shouts of laughter coming from a few blocks away. I assumed there was a park nearby.

Eventually I turned onto the street I had been looking for. It seemed to be the Main Street and the fastest route to the edge of town. There were more kids there, mostly my age.

I started walking up the street. I planned to ignore them all. The last thing I needed was trouble and that's what I usually got in around people.

As I passed a few of the boys looked at me with curiosity. I felt a blush rising to my cheeks and looked at the ground. That's probably why I didn't notice him step in front of me.

I crashed straight into him and stumbled a little. I looked up and planned on shouting but I instantly knew it would be a bad idea. Surrounding me was a large group of boys all about 22 or 23. Most of them were holding bottles of beer and grinning widely.

"Excuse me," I murmured, trying to duck round him but he just stepped in front of me again blocking my path.

"So, what have we got here? A little British girl?" They all laughed. It sounded so American, so new to me.

"Excuse me," I said again, this time more defiantly.

"Why d'ya wanna leave?" one of the other boys leaned close to me. It was only morning yet I was sure he was drunk. My fingers itched to form a fist and hit him but I knew that would be a bad idea. I could maybe take one of them, but not the huge group surrounding me.

I started to edge away but another boy caught me from behind. Panic set into my veins.

"Ace! Let the girl go!" I turned and saw two more boys coming towards the group. These were younger, about my age, and I didn't count on the older boys listening to them.

I was right. The one who had stopped me in the first place, Ace, just laughed.

"No, I don't think I will. I think I'll have a little fun first!" he said, before leaning towards me and tracing his lips across my jaw. I struggled to break away from the boy holding me, but he was too strong and now I had no chance of getting free.

The other boys had reached us now. One of them took one look at me, shouted duck, and the next thing I knew fists were flying everywhere.

"Run!" someone shouted and I felt someone's rough hand in mine.

And then we were flying down the street, my hair flying out behind me as I sprinted faster, laughing at the angry shouts of the boys behind us.

We kept running until we reached the edge of the train tracks I had seen the day before.

The two boys stopped running and we all doubled over trying to catch our breath.

"You okay?" The taller of the two asked. I noticed his eyes were an amazing colour of blue-green- like the ocean was swirling in his eyes.

"I'm fine." I said straightening up and brushing a strand of auburn hair out of my face.

Both of the boys looked at me for a second then straightened up as well.

"I'm Geordie, Geordie Lachance." The first boy said, his hand extended towards me. He had dark brown hair and slightly lighter coloured eyes. I looked at him cautiously.

He say my wary look and smiled at me. It was a friendly smile and not one I was afraid of.

"Bella. Bella Evergreen," I smiled, returning his handshake.

Then I turned to the other boy. He had a smirk on his face and I could see he wasn't the handshake type.

He was handsome- I'd give him that. His sea green eyes, light brown hair, gently tanned skin. He was every girl's dream. But he didn't seem arrogant. Apart from that smirk which told me he thought he had something over me, despite only knowing me for five minutes.

"And you are?" I asked in a fake sweet voice. Geordie laughed lightly and I knew I would like him a lot.

"Chamber. Chris Chambers." He said his surname slowly as if he thought I might flinch at the sound of it. But I just held his gaze and said:

"Nice to meet you, Chambers." and then I turned on my heel ad walked off.

A few seconds later, I heard the two boys follow.


End file.
